Umaru to Nakamura-kun
by Mister Hermit
Summary: One year already passed as Umaru countinue her life as typical perfect teenage girl outside as well 'himouto' at home. Later, a transfer student transfered to her school. At first, Umaru didn't really care about it at all but a certain incident happened making them involved with their own daily life. (AN: Start after the first manga finished or maybe? Also this maybe AU.)


**AN: Hello readers! Mister Hermit there will be publishing his first fic! I never thought that I will do this but I can't go back anymore so here I come!**

**Even though I said Tales of Welsh Dragon is my first fic that I made, it's still not done and it cannot be helped that this one finished first so I decided to publish this first. Also I apologize for my lack of English since it's not my native language so please spare me a lesson :D. Now, onto the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Umaru and Usual Daily Life**

Umaru Doma is a high school student. She is beautiful, refined, kind, and smart which in short she is a perfect teenage girl. She has honey blonde hair and brown eyes. Everyone around school and town, both male or female admired her. She appeared as if she is an 'angel'. Umaru Doma likes to help people around her. She is also always scored top at her school and despite that, she is really humble and didn't act haughtily. That's what people around her thinking though...

**Taihei's Apartment  
Monday, 07.05 AM**

"Ngghh... five more minutes..." a muffled was heard from a 'toddler' wearing orange hamster hoodie, a white long sleeve t-shirt, and berry-pink knee-length leggings. This 'toddler' is Umaru Doma in her 'indoor' mode or maybe true form. She was like that at home (well not really home since it's someone apartment) and really different from her 'outdoor' as a perfect teenage girl.. Her personality changed drasticaly from your typical beautiful girl into childish, lazy, and messy. Barely contributes any household chores (even taking care her hamster that she forced her brother to buy). She is also an otaku inside her 'indoor' mode and have a obsession with stuffed cat dolls. What she always do at home was eating junk food, drink a lot of cola, playing video games, watching animes, and reading mangas. Really so damn lazy much to Taihei, Umaru's brother irritation. Taihei Doma is Umaru's big brother. He has shaggy, straight black hair with a sharply pointed strand at the top, brown eyes just like his sister and a pale skin tone. He is a kind person, hard-working man, and obviously tolerant against people like Umaru. His sister always making him do all chores and buy/do whatever she wants. Even though he still deeply cares about Umaru since she really resembles their mother... by the appearance of course while worried with her future as an independent person. He wore his casual white t-shirt and jeans as well his glasses.

Back on track, now Taihei trying to wake Umaru from her lazy slumber. After all, she must start preparing to go to school like brushing teeth or eating breakfast and dressing up but...

"Umaru, come on. It's already 07.05 AM. You should wake up or you will be late." urged Taihei while shaking Umaru.

"Mmmm... it's fine. Umaru just ditch the school..." mutters Umaru as she going back to sleep. However, Taihei isn't amused with this as his right eye twitched in irritation.

"Brat, if you ditch the school I will stop buying everything you want. Now wake up, you lazy bum." said Taihei in commanding tone while threatening Umaru. His words snapped Umaru from her slumber as she glanced at her brother and glaring at him.

"Muumuu... Did you need to threaten your cute little sister like that ?" replied Umaru as she pouted. Taihei just sighed at her response as he turns around.

"Brush your teeth now. I already make a breakfast. Also don't forget to clean up the bed." said Taihei as he go to kitchen. Umaru get up with a yawn and then go to bathroom sluggishly. Umaru got to sink and take her toothbrush as she applying toothpaste at it then start brushing her teeth. In the kitchen, Taihei was preparing their breakfast and put them on a plate. He then pick up the breakfast and go to table as he arrived, he noticed Umaru already there sitting still dazed. Taihei surprised how fast is she and can't help thinking.

'That was fast...' thought Taihei as he looked at the bed still messy really bad. Taihei then sighed at the sight, 'Of course she is fast. She didn't clean up the bed at all !'. Taihei then put down the breakfast and then moved to the bed to clean up the mess. Hearing a sound of muffled clatter, Umaru woke and then looked at the plate. She then frowned and ask, "Omelet again?". Not only Omelet, there is also vegetables... and carrot.

"Don't complain. We still have egg left in fridge. Also eat the vegetables. It's good for your health." said Taihei while he cleans up the bed.

"Moouuu..." grunted Umaru as she began eating... not the vegetables. After done cleaning, Taihei goes back to the table and then sit down. He took his spoon as he start eating too only to stopped as he looked his plate with Omelet and a lot of vegetables. He looked at Umaru's plate that only Omelet remain there. '...Seems like she still don't like the vegetables' Taihei give up and just eat them as he don't want the vegetables wasted.

**07:13 AM**

After breakfast, they then cleaned the table... well only Taihei though. Right now, Umaru was sprawling at the floor lazily. Taihei, who was washing the dishes noticed this when he peeked. He then sighed, "Umaru... shouldn't you dress up now? It's almost 07:15 AM. Aren't your school start at 07:30 ?".

"Can't Umaru just skip them? Umaru is too tired after clearing _Monster Hunter _limited event last night."

"Then stop playing games late at night. Did not I tell you playing games late at night is not good? Now get up and put your uniform now." replied Taihei as he goes back to scold Umaru after done washing the dishes. He put both his hand at his hips when he scolds Umaru.

"Uuuuu... Why school must exist?"

"School exist so people like you can become a useful and independent person in the future."

"...That still doesn't convince Umaru to go to school"

Taihei just sighed at Umaru response. Just as he looked at window, he sees Nana Ebina already down here. She is Umaru's close friend and classmate who live at the room below from Taihei and Umaru apartment. Nana Ebina is a pale-skinned girl with cherry-brown hair that is tied in pigtail with red-white striped hair ties (which resemble little shrimps), cherry-brown eyes and large breasts. Right now, she wearing her school uniform which is a white blouse, a red skirt, and a red bow which she pairs with socks pulled up to her calves and brown shoes. Probably waiting for Umaru. 'How long she was down there ?' thought Taihei as he sweatdropped at the sight of poor girl for waiting her friend who maybe won't come... Suddenly Taihei got an idea to get Umaru go to school. He then start call out Nana loud enouhj for both Nana and Umaru to hear from above,  
"Ebina !". Nana startled when she heard someone called out her as oshe looked up and meet eyes with Taihei, she stammered a bit under his gaze though Taihei didn't noticed a bit.  
"What are you doing down there ? Shouldn't you go to school now ?" Taihei asked her even though he already know what is she doing. He was sure she was waiting for Umaru to go to school together.

"E-eh? O-oni-san? Well...um...I...I'm waiting for Umaru..." replied Nana as she looked down nervously.

"Oh, you're going to wait for Umaru to go to school together ?"

"Y-yes !"

"Oh well sorry Ebina. It seems Umaru was not in mood to go to school today so-"

"Oh hello Ebina-chan. Sorry I'm late. There was something urgent i must do." before Taihei finished, Umaru was already in front of Nana in her 'outdoor' mode dressing nicely with her school uniform as if nothing happened. Her uniform consists of a white button-up shirt, a red pleated skirt, thigh highs, school shoes, and a red ribbon around her neck. Taihei was surprised how fast she is.

"N-no... it's fine. I've just arrived here." Nana answered with a nervous look. Umaru, even though she is really childish and lazy, she still caring for her friend. Umaru knows that Nana already waiting here for who knows how long as she feels guilty for making Nana waiting. Umaru smiled at Nana. She decided it's time for them to go now.

"Thanks for waiting. Shall we go now ?"

"Wait Umaru !" before Umaru and Nana starts walking, Taihei call out Umaru as he come down bringing a bento box for Umaru.. Taihei then give it to Umaru while smiling as he said, "Here your bento. You almost forgot to bring it.". Umaru twitched her right eye, she know from his smile that her brother who planned this so she will go to school. Umaru make sure to get her revenge later. She then accepted the bento as she smiled.

"Thank you, Nii-san. No wonder I feel like I forgot something."

"No problem. Next time don't forget it again, okay ?"

Umaru was sure that her brother mocking her as she grow a tick mark though it was unseen from Nana. She then turned to Nana and said, "Let's go, Ebina-chan.". She then walked first as Nana followed before excusing herself to Taihei. Taihei watching them for a short while and then go back to his/Umaru apartment. As he opened the door, he looked at the opened cupboard and sprawled clothes at the floor. Shaking his head he then sighed as he smiled 'Well at least she want to go school' chuckling to himself, he starts cleaning up again

**XXX High School  
07:23 AM**

Luckily, they only need ten minutes to go to school from their apartment so they won't be late. And as usual, when Umaru and Nana got inside the school entrance every student stopped and looking at Umaru (for some reason she got a sparkle around her) with awe while most boys looked at Nana 'breast' making her more nervous. After they arrived at shoe locker, Nana starts talking to Umaru,

"I-it's a relief that we weren't late, Umaru-chan".

"Of course we won't, Ebina-chan. Our apartment isn't that far from school so don't worry about it and relax," replies Umaru with calming smile and tone.

"R-right..." and silence returned again. As they start placing their shoes to their shoe locker respectively, Umaru looked at Nana for a while and then talk again, "Ebina-chan. It is alright if I call you Nana from now on ?".Nana startled at Umaru request but quickly answered.

"O-Of course, Umaru-chan! I-I mean... I even call you in first name basis from the time we become a friend so..."

"I see. Thank you, Nana-chan"

"Y-your welcome"

After that, they got to the classroom and arrived at 07:27 AM. Three minutes later, the teacher arrived at the classroom. The students got up and greeted the teacher as she greeted them back.

"Alright, class. The first lesson is Math but before that lets we check attendance fir-"

_GGRRAAKK !_

Everyone in the class got startled by the sound of the door opened. All of them looked at the entrance and they noticed a boy was in short of breath as if he got chased by a train, "Hosh...Hosh...". After regained a bit of fresh air, he then looked up at the teacher and start talking between his short breath.

"I-I'm sorry, Sensei...hosh...Did I come late...?"

"...No. You came on time. Well, you can sit now, Nakamura-kun."

"...Hosh... Thank you...Hosh...Sensei."

After the teacher allowed him to sit, he goes directly to his chair in exhaustion. This boy is Akito Nakamura. He was a transfer student not long ago, around two half months ago. Also, he seems quite poor in financial matters and everyone knows that when he was introduced by their homeroom teacher. He doesn't have money to transfer school and he was accepted here through the test as he was rumored for being a smart person. He has short black hair and bright blue eyes. He wears a boy's school uniform with the same color as girl's uniform but with pants and necktie instead and black shoes that looked worn-out. As Akito make his way toward his chair, everyone stared at him including Umaru. Most of them think Akito is a strange guy since he didn't really talk a lot. Mostly what he does is studying and the only one who he talks with is the guy in front of his desk.

"Yo Aki ! So you can also come late, eh ?" the one who called Akito is Hiroki Gotou. He is what everyone considers being Akito only friend as he is a bit loner. He is what you consider being a sports guy for having decent muscle. He has black hair that spiked upward, orange eyes, and slightly brown skin. He wears the same school uniform Akito wore. Hiroki is an out-going guy with a cheerful personality. No one ever thought that two of them would become friends... including Akito himself. As Akito arrived at his chair, he replied to Hiroki in annoyance,

"Shut up, Hiro."

"Hey don't be like that. I mean it's not like it's wrong being late. I even remember that I got late four days in a row and nothing serious happened so relax."

"***sigh** You know you shouldn't do that, are not you ?" said Akito as he sits at his chair right behind Hiroki.

"Nah, it's fine. You maybe just get scolded or maybe standing out of class with a bucket of water in both of your hands," replied Hiroki with a stupid grin as the teacher who heard their talk session twitched her right eye. Akito just sweatdropped at Hiroki remark and hoping he didn't get involved with the teacher wrath. He already has enough problems on his hands.

"Ahem !" Hiroki startled as he looked at the teacher glaring at him. He then laughed sheepishly while scratching the back of his head. He apologizes by nodding at the teacher. The teacher huffed and stating to everyone that she will start calling out for attendance. Everyone stopped staring at the small event and looking forward. Umaru still looking at Akito for short while and then turned her attention from him no longer interested as, 'What a strange event...'.

**Afternoon, 11:30 AM.**

_Ding...Dong...Ding...Dong..._

The bell ringed indicating break time is coming. "Okay, we continue after break time is over. Oh, by the way, the midterm exam result already posted at article board. Make sure to check it if any of you want to know." After saying that, the teacher then get out of class. The news got everyone shocked as they start chatting excitedly about the midterm result. Nana approached Umaru and inviting her to eat at the cafeteria. Umaru took out her bento at the same time Sylphynford Tachibana approached her. Sylphynford or Sylphyn has long, wavy, sky blue hair with two shorter strands that lay on the front of her shoulders, and plus-shaped eyes that resemble stars with matching-colored eyes. Her hair appears to be held back by a white hairband with yellow flowers at the sides. Sylphyn wears a modified version of her school uniform, with pale blue shoes, a short, puffy blue skirt, and fluffy material around the cuff of her sleeves and the bottom of her skirt, with a dark blue ribbon on her white blouse's collar. Umaru blinked as she looked at Sylphyn in front of her with her smug catlike-mouth and put her hands around her hips.

"Umaru-san! Today is the day your lose will be showed as me, Sylphynford will take the number one places! Be prepared!" said Sylphyn as she points her index finger at Umaru. Umaru said nothing as she only nodded in confusion. Sylphyn then closed her eyes while smiled as she crossed her arms around her chest, "Hum, don't worry Umaru-san. Even if I'm taking your number one places, we still can be friends. After all, that's what rivals do after their match is over.". Umaru can only sweatdrop at this strange conservation as she smiled while poor Nana just looking between them nervously and fidgeted. Sylphyn then turns around as she said her last word, "Let's meet again at the article board, Umaru-san. Now, please excuse me.". Sylphyn then walked gracefully toward the article board to see her self-proclaimed winning result. Both Umaru and Nana looked at Sylphyn walked out from the class for a short while. Umaru decided it's time for them to eat so she turned to Nana.

"Let's go, Nana-chan. We shouldn't be late or we won't get a seat when we arrived at the cafeteria."

"Ah, y-yes..."

As both girls walked through the corridor, they find a lot of students crowding around the article board and judging from the student's reaction, it seems something big happened. Umaru and Nana decided to see what happened as they come closer they heard people remarks.

"What the hell..."

"Too think he also top scoring at this..."

"Wow, never though that he was really smart..."

"Amazing..."

Both girls curious what happened as they looked into the board, it was midterm exam result but they notice something strange at the ranking board.

_1\. Doma Umaru  
1\. Nakamura Akito  
3\. Tachibana Sylphynford_

...There are two names at top ranking.

"Eh?" Umaru and Nana surprised at the sight. To think there are two people who top-scored every subject and got a ranking one. Umaru then looked at Sylphyn wonder what her reaction at this. It was priceless. Sylphyn jaw dropped and her mouth wide open. Not because Umaru beat her but the fact there is another one who also outranking her what makes her very shocked. After that embarrassing claims, of course she would be like that what more when someone other than Umaru beat her and now she is not second anymore instead it's THIRD now. No words come out from her mouth as she still too shocked without moving an inch as if she got frozen.

"Umm... Sylphyn...-san?" Nana tried calling out Sylphyn however, she didn't budge at all. 'Seems like her brain stopped working' Umaru thought worriedly. Despite her unique antics, Sylphyn was still Umaru close friend in her 'UMR' persona who have the same interest in anime and games.

"Whoa! Look! Aki, you top scored everything just like Doma!" the loud voice makes everyone looked at the source including Sylphyn who was frozen before. The voice comes from Hiroki standing beside Akito. Akito narrowed his eyes at the article and cannot help and voiced out his thoughts.

"Is it really okay to put two names as top-ranking ?"

"Nah, I'm sure it's okay. By the way, I never thought you were really so damn smart Aki but how you do it?"

"By studying of course but still..." Akito sighed as he still doesn't understand about the ranking board. Don't want to think about it now, Akito walked right to cafeteria followed by Hiroki.

"Hey Aki. Since you really a smart guy, can i copy your homework next time?"

"No. Do your homework alone."

"Come on, even a bit?"

"How desperate are you by homework?"

The crowd around the article board still staring at the two boys walking figure. They were dumbfounded that Akito didn't overreact about the midterm exam result. Some people think he is arrogant that he didn't even care about it, some people were astonished by Akito accomplishment and acknowledge that Akito is indeed genius. Umaru thought he was surprising for reaching the top score as her. She wonders how hard he studying...maybe three times harder than Sylphyn or maybe he was really a genius like that Hikari girl. Umaru turned her head and looked at Sylphyn being agape as she looked at the direction Akito and Hiroki leaves. Her mouth quiver as if she wants to say something and Umaru sure she was going to saying something about another rival appeared... Umaru decided to ignore it and resumed her walking.

"Let's go Nana-chan."

"Ah, y-yes..."

Both girls continue their way to cafeteria leaving the crowd around the article board. After all, they were hungry.

**Classroom  
02:30 PM**

_Ding...Dong...Ding...Dong_

The school is over today. All the students left the school goes to their respective home... well, not all at least the students who have cleaning duty need to clean their respective classroom. In Umaru's classroom, the one who got cleaning duty is Umaru herself (which she is really reluctant to do) and Akito. Umaru told Nana to go back first. Both of them start cleaning their class in silence. Akito start with cleaning the blackboard and Umaru start with sweeping classroom floors.

'I don't like cleaning...' thought Umaru while sweeping boredly. She decided to take a peek at her cleaning duties partner. While Umaru is childish and lazy, she still doesn't like a silence like this. Knowing Akito won't talk at all unless talked to, she decided to start conservation first, "Um... Nakamura-kun...?". Akito stopped wiping blackboard then turn around facing Umaru as he raised his eyebrows.

"Is there something wrong, Doma-san?"

"Oh, there is nothing wrong. I'm just want to congratulate you for...erm...being top scorer. That's all!"

"...Are not you also a top scorer?"

"Ah yes, I am. Though it's strange for two of us being top ranking is not it?"

Akito only looked at her for a second while Umaru sweating thinking if she said something wrong toward her fellow student. Akito then turn back and resumed his work as he responded, "Yeah, it's strange. I don't want to think about it right now."

Umaru blinked at his response and the awkward silence returned. Umaru sweatdropped at this situation and can't help to think, 'It's hard to make conservation with Nakamura-kun. I don't know how that Gotou guy managed to talk to him constantly.'. Umaru sighed in the end. It's better to watch _Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan_ then being with this guy.

...

...

...

'Wait a minute! Are not that anime starts today? I should go home now so I don't miss it!' Umaru then settled to leave all the cleaning duty to Akito even though she feels a bit bad but watching anime is more important than cleaning duty so Umaru decided to lied to him.

"Oh no! I forgot there is an urgent matter I need to do! I'm sorry, Nakamura-kun. Can you take care of everything for me? I must go now."

"Eh?"

Before Akito can respond, Umaru already grabbed her bag and took off without noticing her notebook dropped to the ground.

**Taihei's Apartment  
02:40 PM**

"UMARU IS HOME!" screaming childishly, Umaru then shrank into her 'indoor' mode as she tossed her bag to the side then running to the room and changed her clothes into her usual hamster hoodie. She then got into television bringing her cola and snack as well. Umaru then turns on the switch and sighed in relief as the anime still in the middle of opening theme. "Huff, lucky me it's still in the middle of opening theme."

Time passed as Umaru still watching _Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan_ while laughing through the show.

G_RROOWWLL, _right after the anime is over, Umaru stomach starts rumbling. Umaru decided it's time to eat as she gets up and got to the table, she found a note and money instead of food. She takes the note and read it...

_Dear, Umaru_

_I will come home late since I will work overtime. I give you money to buy food. Don't buy any junk food, okay? Just buy the warm meal from the convenience store._

Umaru then looked at the money before tossing away the note and grabbed the money, 'Hmmmm... What should Umaru buy? Umaru don't want to go out to the convenience store right now as Umaru still tired from school... OH RIGHT! Umaru just need to order pizza! Umaru is so smart!'. Umaru then decided to order pizza despite Taihei already told her through a note that she shouldn't buy junk food. Umaru got the phone and start calling pizza delivery. After that, she then grabs her manga and reading it while waiting for the pizza.

_Ting...Tong..._

Ten minutes have passed and the sound of the bell ringing through the apartment. Umaru surprised the pizza already arrived. Usually, she needs to wait for fifteen or twenty minutes for them to come. While it's strangely fast, Umaru didn't want to think right now as she was hungry so she throw away her manga as she runs to the door and then open it.

"Finally, Umaru has been hungry all the time. Glad you make it fast delivery...-san." Umaru stopped her words as she looked at delivery pizza...no, that's not delivery pizza but that person who is in the front of the door is her classmate that she ditches all the cleaning duty to him, Akito Nakamura. Akito himself looked at Umaru who is still in her 'indoor' mode a bit surprised at the sight.

This is how they will know each other more as right now the two starings each other in an awkward manner.

**AN: And done! I think this is enough for now. I don't think a short stories need to be more then 6k words so please forgive me if you think this was too short. Since I'm still new, I would be grateful if you readers can give me a feedback either it's positive or negative. If you think this is quite good, I hope you can elaborate me what make this good. If you think this is not good, please tell me what make it bad as I don't mind criticism at all. After all, _constructive criticism_ is what an author need to improve. Those who think _constructive_****_ criticism_** **as a flame and take it in negative way are not worth to become an author.****  
**

**Okay, enough from here! Let's meet again next time. Goodbye~**


End file.
